Castlevaina: The Belmont Legacy
by Aurora of the Silver Jewel
Summary: Nathan Graves, two years after beating Dracula meets a woman by the name of Aurora, a vamprie huntress who is Belmont. sorry bad at summarys please R
1. Intro to the world of Castlevaina

First thing I would like to do is that the Castlevaina Dungeon for giving the info for this story to be updated by way the story line goes, so a special thanks to the makers of Castlevaina Dungeon.  

Next I will put the story line (somewhat) in the way it is suppose to go. Like the first Belmont to go against Dracula was Sonia Belmont.  It's mostly a timeline but other than that it's kinda like a story line.  I will put time intervals, between the years Dracula came back to the world of the living and some of the other hero's before 1832 where my story takes place, and I will also put the Belmont line after 1832 just for the fun of it, I will also put the relations for the Belmont's in which I believe is correct, like mothers, fathers, etc. So one with it

Belmont Clan

1450- Sonia Belmont    

1450-1476= 26 years

1476- Trevor Belmont

1476-1576= 100 years

1576+1591- Christopher Belmont

1576-1591= 15 years

1691+1698- Simon Belmont

1691-1698= 7 years

1698-1748= 50 years

1748- Juste Belmont

1748-1788= 40 years

1788+1792- Richter Belmont

1792-1830= 39 years

1830- Nathan Graves (not part of the Belmont line)

*note Nathan is in the other hero's department.*

*1792-1852= 60 years*

Other Hero's before 1830

1476+1792- Alucard 

1476-Sypha Belnades

1476- Grant DaNasty

1748- Maxim Kishine

1788+1792- Maria Renard

Extras before and in 1830

1830- Hugh Baldwin

1830- Morris Baldwin

1748- Lydie Erlanger

Belmont clan after 1830 

1830-1852= 22 years

1852- Reinhart Schneider

1852-1917= 65 years

1917- John Morris

Other Hero's after 1830

1844- Cornell

1852- Carrie Fernandez 

1852- Henry Oldrey

1917- Eric Lecarde

Other Members of the Belmont clan

Sypha Belnades 

Alucard 

Rosa 

Solieyu Belmont 

Annette Renard Belmont 

Lydie Erlanger 

Maria Renard 

Carrie Fernandez 

Quincey Morris

*note: I believe most of them did get married into the family or got into the family through Sypha*

Relations 

Sonia mother of Trevor, lover of Alucard

Trevor son of Sonia and Alucard, husband of Sypha

Christopher great-grandson to Trevor, father of Solieyu

Soleiyu grandfather to Simon 

Simon great-grandson to Christopher

Juste grandson to Simon

Lydie possibly the wife of Juste

Maxim friend to Belmont clan

Richter son of Juste (and Lydie, maybe)

Annette wife of Richter

Maria sister-in-law to Richter

Reinhart great-grandson to Richter

Rosa lover (wife) to Reinhart

Carrie related through Sypha

Quincey great-grandson to Reinhart

John son of Quincey

If you want to see the story line for the games and the mix with Bram Strokers Dracula I would suggest going to the Castlevaina Dungeon it is an excellent website for Castlevaina fans out there! 

Here is the website if you ever want to check it out http://www.classicgaming.com/castlevania/dungeon.htm


	2. Part One: The Belmont Clan

The year was 1832; two years after Nathan Graves fought Dracula, saved his partner Hugh Baldwin, and also his master Morris Baldwin.   Hugh Baldwin was defeated by Nathan, because Hugh was possessed by the evil sprits in Dracula's castle or Castlevaina as it was called.   Nathan was now a lone Vampire Hunter, or so he thought.

Nathan as kept up his training as much as possible.  For the next time Dracula was resurrected.  Nathan walked the streets of Romania, just walking around searching for a challenge.  "Hey boy!" An old man had said to Nathan. "Yes, sir?" Nathan asked "Are you a Vampire Hunter by any chance?" Nathan was confused by the question.  "Yes, I am a Vampire Hunter, trained by Morris Baldwin.  Why do you ask?" The old man merely smiled.  The man looked around, and whispered "Ever hear of the Belmont clan?" Nathan was even more confused "uhhh...Who are the Belmont clan?" The old man nodded taking in the answer.  "Follow me, young Vampire Hunter and I shall tell you of the Belmont's."  Nathan was interested and followed the old man to his home.   

They arrived at the old mans home, "Sit down young one." Nathan sat down and placed his chin on folded hands.  "Young Vampire Hunter.  The Belmont's are Vampire Hunter such as you.  But they have powerless that you might not have. But I think you do."  Nathan looked at the man wide eyed. "It all started 382 years ago, with a woman named Sonia Belmont."  Nathan looked at the old man "382 years ago??? That would have been in 1450!!!" The old man gave Nathan a sly smile "You know your numbers well young Vampire Hunter as I was saying.  Sonia Belmont was the first Belmont known to fight Dracula.  Because of her power, it scared the people of Romania so the Belmont's were exiled."  

Nathan sat and thought about it "Now Vampire Hunters such as, Sonia wouldn't have been exiled" The old man smiled and nodded "You are right young one.  Now then.  Then 26 years later Dracula came back, Romanians were looking for a Belmont luckily the Belmont's were not sore, for being exiled.  He was the son of Sonia, his name was Trevor. Three brave fighters fought along side him. The Pirate, Grant DaNasty.  A sorceress, Sypha Belnades. And the Son of Dracula, Alucard. After Dracula was gone. Romania once again became the home of the Belmont's"   Nathan stared at the old man "The Son of Dracula??? What in the world??" The old man smiled at Nathan.  "Alucard was half human and half vampire.  He has always fought for humans." Nathan nodded.   "Then after the hundred years of sleep, Dracula was back here.  He thought the Belmont's were gone but he was wrong.  The great-grandson of Trevor, who was named Christopher when up against Dracula.  During there fight Dracula, decided to run then come back."

"Dracula run? That's the first time I heard that" Nathan said.  "Yes, but then fifteen years later. Dracula kidnapped his son Soleiyu which forced Christopher to be more careful. But Christopher saved his son; put Dracula back into another hundred year sleep."  Nathan was surprised but how long the Belmont's have been fighting Dracula.  "Now another hundred years later, Dracula was back.  And for the next Belmont he encountered, he had a big surprise for him or her.  The next Belmont was Simon Belmont, the great-grandson of Christopher.  But when he defeated Dracula, a curse was put on him.  (7 years later) And the only way the curse could be lifted would be to resurrected Dracula and burn him.  Simon set out to find the parts of Dracula, and he did find them all and the curse was lifted. Simon then made sure the future Belmont's would be prepared for another curse such as the one he got."

Nathan nodded "The Belmont's sure went thought a lot" The old man smiled.  "Then 50 years later, another Belmont who was named Juste, He had powers that were even prodigious to the Belmont family. But yet he was still named Vampire Hunter at a young age.  Two years later Juste ran into his friend Maxim Kishine, who was covered in wounds, and told him that their friend Lydie Erlanger had been kidnapped and taken to a castle. And Maxim took Juste to the castle and it turned out to be, Dracula's Castle."  Nathan quirked an eyebrow, "No no my young Vampire Hunter. Dracula wasn't behind the kidnapping of Lydie Erlanger, in fact Maxim was taken over by the evil sprits of the castle him and a Dracula wrath were the main enemies, with the death of the Dracula wrath Juste saved his friends."

 Nathan nodded. "Then 40 years after that, he was back to the mortal planes.  He thought back to when he kidnapped Soleiyu, and thought it would help him again.  The next Belmont was Richter who was the great-grandson of Simon, and son of Juste.  Dracula watched him to find out that he had a girlfriend named Annette Renard, and several friends.  So he kidnapped Annette, her sister Maria, a nun named Tara, and the village doctor's daughter named Iris." The old man stopped to catch his breath.  "Well, Richter did save them all, and put away Dracula.  But then four years later after Richter married Annette.  And a Dark Priest, named Shaft resurrected Dracula, and put a spell on Richter, and he was made to be on the side of evil.  His sister-in-law Maria went to find her brother-in-law.  Since the shift in power Alucard woke up from his sleep to find out what happened to Richter.  And he did cross the path of Maria many times; soon he defeated Shaft, and then his father."  

Nathan was now really interested in the Belmont's and there powers.  "And that is the last known account of the Belmont's so far.......  But I have heard of the grand-daughter of Richter Belmont being in this area with some friends, she might be even right outside this door." Nathan went wide eyed and looked at the door.  "You really think so?" Nathan asked. The old man nodded "She could be..." Nathan stood up and hurriedly asked "Do you know her name?" But the old man shook his head "Not even I know her name" Nathan was saddened because he wanted to meet a living and breathing Belmont.  

Nathan walked out the door to see a pretty young woman around his age (Right now I believe that Nathan is about 20-21).  She had light blonde hair that almost looked white, and she had light blue eyes.  She was walking with a man probably around her age or older. He had the same type of hair as the women except she wore it in a long french braid.  And the man had hair that was down to his hip, he also had blue eyes except they were very light compared to hers.  They were walking around with two teenager's maybe, the two were twins.  The boy had bright blonde hair that was long and went to his shoulders. He also light red eyes which did look brownish, also some of his hair covered his right eye, and his possible female twin had light lavender hair which was short but had long pieces of hair that went to her shoulders that went good with her light green eyes.   

"Hello, are you new to this village?" Nathan said to the group.  The woman smiled "No, we really aren't" Then she eyed Nathan "And who are you?" She asked.  "I'm Nathan Graves, a Vampire Hunter" The woman now was interested in Nathan "And who are you? Also your friends?" Nathan asked.  The woman got a nervous look on her face.  "Well, my male friend here is Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes.  This young boy is Darien Fernandez, and this is his twin sister Daria Fernandez. They are my cousins" Darien and Daria smiled at Nathan and said "Hello" at the same time.  Adrian quietly said "Hello,"  Nathan still didn't know the name of Adrian's partner.  "And I am Aurora Bell" of course she lied, and Adrian knew it.  

"So you're a Vampire Hunter?  So am I." Nathan mostly gawked, at Aurora. "You're a Vampire Hunter? Are your friends Vampire Hunter's too?" Nathan asked and Aurora nodded.  "How long have you been a Vampire Hunter, Nathan?" Aurora asked, Nathan looked at her and smiled "Since I beat Dracula..." Now it was Aurora's and her groups turn to gawk. "I know _he's _not part of the Belmont clan..." Aurora whispered to her male partner Adrian.  Adrian nodded knowing Nathan wasn't. "I heard only Belmont's could do such a thing, how could you?" Aurora asked.  Nathan took that as a strange question but answered it anyway.  "Well I was trained by Morris Baldwin.  I guess he was like the Belmont family." Aurora nodded.   

The old man that Nathan had talked to, walked out to see Aurora.  She looked past Nathan and smiled "Grandfather!" She shouted and the old man waved at Aurora.  Aurora ran past Nathan to hug her grandfather "I see you have already met the young Vampire Hunter" the man said.  Aurora smiled and nodded "His name is Nathan Graves, Grandfather."  The old man smiled, and nodded "Ohh Adrian, it's been awhile" the man said, while Adrian walked up to shake the man's hand "Richter, it's been too long. My old friend." Then suddenly realized what he had just said, but went on, like he did nothing wrong.  

"Well your name is Richter, too.  What a coincidence" Nathan said "Well, at least he hasn't caught on..." Daria whispered to Darien and he nodded.  Aurora smiled nervously, until her Grandfather poked her in the side. "Nathan could make a good husband for you Aurora." Aurora thought about it and blushed.  "Grandfather, quit trying to set me up with men" she scolded, Richter shrugged.  Nathan now got a better look at Richter, he did look pretty well considering he was an old man, maybe around in his sixty's.  Nathan could see traces of brown hair in his white hair. Richter also had blue eyes, which were darker than Aurora's eyes.    

"Richter! Come inside its dinner-time!" Richter looked behind him, and nodded to his wife "I'll be there in, just a minute Anne" He yelled.  Aurora looked back and yelled "Hi Grandmother!" Anne waved back to her Grand-daughter.   Nathan saw that Anne still had her lavender hair color, but had streaks of white in it.  Also she had blue eyes.  "Well, how about we meet tomorrow?" Aurora looked back to Nathan "Sure. Where?" Nathan thought "How about in front of the ruins of Dracula's castle." Unknown to Nathan, Adrian shifted uncomfortably.  The twins also shifted "Uhhh that's fine."  Aurora said.  "Okay, tomorrow at the ruins Dracula's Castle" Nathan said and walked off.   

"Now, why did you agree to that?" Adrian asked.  Aurora shrugged "I don't know.  I just hope we don't have to go to close to it."  Just thinking about Dracula's castle made her shiver.  "You're not afraid, I hope" Richter said "Grandfather! Of course I'm not afraid." Adrian nodded he wasn't afraid because he had been in Dracula's castle before.  "Come on we need to get inside.  Before Annette, gets mad." Richter said.  As they walked back to the house Richter looked back and said "Oh and Aurora, your Great-Aunt Maria is here" Aurora smiled she loved her Aunt Maria.  

When they walked into the house a woman who was quite younger than Richter or Annette, came up to Aurora.  "Aurora Belmont! Is that really you?" She asked.  Aurora smiled, "Yes it is me Aunt Maria." Maria and Aurora walked to each other for a hug.  Yes. Aurora was a Belmont.   Her Grandparents having the same names, of the Belmont family wasn't just a coincidence.   "Hey Alucard, It's been awhile" Maria shook Alucard's hand.  Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes was his real name.  Like his Father's was Vlad Tepes. Even though he wasn't human. "And who are these two youngsters'?" Maria asked.  Aurora smiled and patted the twins on the head "This is Darien Fernandez and his sister Daria. My cousins." Darien and Daria nodded "Great more relatives, from the Fernandez side." Then they sat down to eat.

For anyone I DON'T OWN CASTLEVAINA!!!!!! I'm just doing it because I want to. Even though Aurora Belmont, Darien and Daria Fernandez are of my own creation. 


	3. Part Two: Memories

After dinner, considering it was late at night everyone, when to bed. Richter and Annette to one room, also the twin seeing that they were brother and sister. Alucard alone in a coffin somewhere in the house, and Aurora in her own room. Aurora laid there thinking about her parents, she missed them terribly. She thought back to the time when they were gone from her life…

__

Aurora was just a child of ten years, she was out playing with friends inside her own home, with her loving parents. Soon she smelled smoke coming from inside, "Hurry everyone out of the house!" She shouted. Her friends did as they were told, and ran out the front. The fire was spreading quickly through-out the home. Aurora ran up the stairs, seeing her parents set aflame by the fire. "Mama, Papa!" She shouted, her parents looked at her and told her to go. "No I won't! I can't leave like this!" She had fresh tears coursing down her light complexion of her face. Her father only smiled at her, "Save those tears, my daughter." With that he threw her his hunters whip given to him by his father. "Take this, train hard. You are now the vampire hunter." He drew close to her, and kissed her forehead, drew all his strength and threw her out the window. 

She landed like a cat on the ground, on her feet. Her best friend who as a boy, by the name of Uriel Kishine. He was a descendent of Maxim who was a friend of Juste. "Aurora, what happened?" He questioned, Aurora looked at the boy. He had shoulder length dark brown hair which was tied into a loose ponytail. His piercing blue eyes, which were filled with worry, matched his dark hair. It was then he saw the legendary whip in her hands. "Where did you get that?!" Uriel asked he could see the tears in her eyes. Before she could answer, she saw fire around herself. Burning intensely around her it was then she saw glowing red eyes staring at her. She saw nothing but those glowing red eyes, not even Uriel and her own Grandfather Richter. Soon she saw the visions of her parents being burned alive which she could not take. She screamed and fainted into Uriel's arms.

She cried silently, she hadn't ever told anyone of her visions she had that day and the ones later, as she got older. Not even Richter knew of these visions she had since that day. She never even told Alucard, she giggled slightly when she remembered how she had first even heard of him.

__

Aurora a blossom woman of age seventeen, walked down into the basement to find a treasure-trove of ages in her family. She found a portrait of her grandfather and smiled "So this is what Grandfather looked like as a young man." She looked around the stuff to find portraits of every Belmont! Including Sonia, Trevor, Christopher, Simon, Juste, and her own father…. Soon she looked more closely at the Portrait of Sonia and thought Hey! I… I look like Sonia…_ Indeed she looked a lot like Sonia. Soon she saw a book in her mind, and looked closer where Sonia's portrait was. She found the book she saw, to find it was Sonia's dairy… (Okay they might've not had dairy's back in 1450, but please just indulge me.) She looked in it; Sonia apparently started writing in it the same day her parents died... even the same age, 10. _

Nothing in it was all that important to Aurora, until she saw the year 1450. The year Sonia turned seventeen. Aurora read it out-loud "Today I encountered someone, who has changed my life. His name is Alucard. I somehow feel his pain, about his father who left him. He told me everything, even who his father was Dracula and that his mother was human. He said that his father left him, after his mother died. He blamed us humans for her death. Alucard wanted to stop his father for he never heard her last words and he told me what she said 'Do not hate humans. If you cannot live with them, do no harm to them, for theirs is already a hard lot.' Those were exact words." Tears started streaming down her face, of what she was reading.

After Alucard left, I decided that this was my destiny. The use for my powers, so I will set out to defeat Dracula, and hopefully come out victorious. I won't be able to see my family, for awhile but that's okay, I'll be back to write again." That was the end of that entry. The next entry was sometime after "I have defeated the Count. During the journey I again ran Alucard, my beloved." Then she laid in detail of what happened between them. (In the diary) Before the battle with the Prince of Darkness, I ran into Alucard. When he saw me he exclaimed 'Sonia! I didn't think it was true, but its you' Then I said 'Alucard!! I could say the same, what are you doing here?' Alucard looked at me hard 'Listen to me, Sonia, This is no place for someone like you' I was surprised at what he said 'But Alucard....' He stop me short 'This problem concerns only me and my father. I've come to fight the lord of this castle. I cannot let my father, Count Dracula to get away with this. I must do this for my mother and the world she dearly loved. Please understand. I am the only one who can make amends for the sins committed by my father and there is no reason for you to get involved in this battle. Sonia, I could not bear to lose you. Now turn back!' I stood strongly and answered 'Thank you, Alucard, you-you're probably right; In fact you have always made the right decisions. But I have no intention of going back now. Just as your father was granted strength from the evil deity to conquer the world, I have been granted strength to fight your father. I will not run away. We all decide our own fate. It was you who taught me that, Alucard.' But Alucard was not convinced about my power 'All right, Sonia, then show me this strength you believe so strongly in, for I too want believe. Let us test this strength on me. Prepare yourself!'_ Aurora drew breath before she read more. _

I fought the man, I cared deeply about, in fact I loved him and I won the battle.

'Ooww! I had no idea you had become this strong.' He wailed and kneeled next to him 'Oh, Alucard'

He just smiled 'It looks like this time I learned a lesson' I looked at him and asked 'Alucard, did you purposely...'He shook his head and cut me off 'No, Sonia. You have made me believe in your strength.' 'Alucard, I'm so sorry' Alucard just stood and faced me 'Do not trouble yourself about it, Sonia. Now I must sleep. I fear I shall not meet you again. Farewell my beloved, my beautiful vampire slayer.' With that he ran away, ran to sleep, I waved and shouted 'Alucard!! I will never forget you. Farwell dear Alucard' 

It didn't take me long to find Dracula, when I entered he said to me 'You have done well my girl. In fact you are the first human to come this far. You have my praise.' I looked at him 'You are the Prince of Darkness. Because of you many people have died, many people have suffered.'

He scoffed 'Oh no, my dear. I have nearly done what you humans wished for. Fulfilling your insatiable desires.' This time I scoffed at him 'People must fulfill their dreams with their own power. You have been consumed by the power of evil. You no longer have the strength to determine your own fate.' He ignored what I had said 'Silence! On the contrary, I am just the one to use this power, and I will be king who rules over the entire world! Give yourself to me young lady. There may be merit in having your presence.' I turned it down 'My strength will be used only to protect the entire world! Lord of dark, prepare to suffer with trifling with so many lives!' 'As you wish, girl! Then it is your fate to kneel before my power' He said and we fought, I thought had defeated him. 'Well, well.. You are worthy of me. You have lasted me longer than most!' He praised I shouted 'Prepare, yourself!' Dracula merely laughed. 'I've just been toying with you so far. But now its time to get serious.' It was then he turned into a demon. I fought a long and hard battle but I finally did defeat him. 

'Oh no! This cannot be! Me losing to a human?' He exclaimed. All I said to him was 'You, poor man. It must be difficult to understand why you, who possess eternal life, are about to perish. Humans are granted such a previous short life in comparison to yours, but in that short time we are able to love and to live for someone else. There must have been a time when you too cherished the bonds with the ones you loved. We humans are not so foolish as to throw away all of that in exchange for the power you received. There is no place in this world for the likes of you. You were already defeated when you accepted the power of darkness.' All he did was laugh 'Heh heh heh heh...HA HAH HAH HAHH! Don't let it go to your head, girl. Do you really think that the likes of you can destroy me? You're a fool just as Alucard was. Listen to me. Darkness will never die out as long as there is light in the world. I am the ruler of that darkness and I will rise again and again, as long as people like you are alive. Again and again, I tell you. HAH HAH HAH!' I looked calmly at him 'When that happens, someone will appear before you to take my place. If it is my fate to again be a vampire hunter, I will be ready! No, I will gladly accept this destiny. So, until your soul is saved, until all the evil desires in the world are exhausted, goodbye, ruler of evil. Good bye, o woeful Prince of Darkness.' Then I watched the castle fall, because I had defeated Dracula single-handed the people were afraid of us, and exiled us from our home but we don't mind. Someone will help us make Romania our home again. 

__

Aurora wiped tears from her eyes, she read the next entry in the dairy. 

Today, I brought my son home his name is going to be Trevor. No one knows who the father of my child is but me. That day I first met Alucard, we got to know each other for days. Before he left I knew I was in love with him, and I think he was in love with me. If he wasn't they why… would make love to me. Not even Alucard knows that Trevor is _his_ child, his son. _Aurora gasped, if Alucard was the lover of Sonia then… She was part vampire too! _I miss Alucard more than ever, I don't think I'll tell anyone not even Trevor that Alucard, Adrian Farenheights Tepes (sorry for the mistake in the first chapter about his name spelling) is his father. _ Aurora was shocked at the revelation that Alucard was part of the family, the clan. Aurora flipped through to the last entry… _Trevor has given us word that we the Belmont's can come home again. When I met him, he told me he had three warriors that had helped him. The first was a pirate, by the name of Grant DaNasty. Another was the sorceress by name Sypha Belnades, who I think Trevor is quite smitten with. The last was my beloved Alucard. I was right that he didn't realize that Trevor was his son. This will be my last entry for I no longer need to write in it anymore. But I think someone will read this to find out my secrets, for that I do believe.._ Aurora did read it, like she was meant to read this dairy, she put it away and walked back up the stairs never to mention, that she read Sonia's dairy. _

Aurora smiled, then laughed quietly, and looked out the window. "So many memories to remember, good and bad…. I wonder what the future will hold for me. I still remember when I met Adrian for the first time.. Ha-ha" 

(Sorry another flashback)

__

Aurora found herself in a castle to whom she believed a vampire lived, who she didn't know. She knew this wasn't Dracula's Castle. It was someone else's but who's she did not know. She walked and looked around "My gosh, this place is so dark gloomy, and dank. It's creepy." Shivers ran up her spine as she walked through the castle. She ran into some enemies along the way, like skeletons, legion's, and other vile creatures. 

"I must have walked around this whole god damn castle!" She mused to herself. She needed a rest her feet were starting to hurt. She sat down, and took out some food. After she finished the food, she started to sing a lovely tune. In the middle of it, she heard moaning coming from the room across from her. "Who could that be?" She wondered. She walked over and took a peek into the room, she saw a coffin. She soon saw the lid move and come off the coffin. She couldn't move she just stared at the coffin as someone came out of it. 

Unknown to her it was Alucard, he groaned as he sat up in his coffin and saw the person who had awaken him from his sleep. He guessed the girl was about seventeen, what surprised him that she had hair like him. She was at a distance so he couldn't see all her features, but what he could see was her hair was about to her hips. She wore mostly black, and silver, with white boots. "Who are you?" He questioned, with his deep voice. However, Aurora couldn't speak she was having her visions again. And all she saw were those glowing red eyes, glaring and staring at her. But this time it had elevated, she heard the eyes saying "It is all your fault that your parents died! Its your fault that they burned to death! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!" When it was saying that she saw her parents again, burning… Burning to death…

Alucard smelled something, he smelled her blood. Soon he saw a shocked and gloom on her face, like she was off in a trance. He recognized the smell of her blood, "A Belmont!" he said. When he said that she screamed at the top of her voice "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Her trance faded and she fainted, with Alucard catching her. "What is wrong with this Belmont girl?" Alucard wondered. He laid her in his coffin and waited for her to wake. 

She awoke seeing the back of Alucard, she noticed fresh tears coursing down her face. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply trying to calm herself. With her eyes still closed, she heard Alucard's deep voice. "Belmont, what are you doing here?" Aurora bit her lip "I was looking, for the person who owned this castle… a vampire.." She heard the swishing of Alucard's cape. "Then I'm the vampi…" he cut himself short, for he got a close look at her features. 

"So…Sonia.. is that you…?" Aurora thought Sonia? He thinks I'm Sonia then he must be…! _ "Alucard….? No I am not Sonia. Merely a look alike." Aurora opened her eyes to reveal, her light blue orbs. "Ho… How in the hell?" Aurora looked up at Alucard "What is it, Adrian?" Alucard stared and said "You… You have my mother's eyes." Aurora smiled "You know Richter Belmont, right?" Alucard nodded not knowing the connection. "I am Richter Belmont's Grand-daughter." _

Aurora looked at Alucard while he stomaching what she looked like and what she told him. He had light blonde hair almost white, and really light blue orbs, lighter than hers. He wore all black except the white collar, the silver buckles, the dark brown belt, and the occasional light blood red on his gloves and coat. "How.. is it that you have my mother's eyes?!" Alucard wondered. Aurora smiled, and decided to enlighten the shocked Alucard. "Adrian…" Alucard snapped to her "How did you know my, real name was Adrian?" Aurora smiled even more "Before I tell you, my name is Aurora. I knew because I read Sonia's journal, she wrote everything." Alucard was shocked. "And to answer your question about the eyes… You had a son with Sonia.." Alucard looked perplexed. "What I had a son.. who..?" Then he thought of the only other Belmont besides Sonia, and Richter. "Trevor! He was my son…" Aurora nodded "Yes, he was your son. And I am your descendant, Adrian." Alucard looked at her, and smiled as much as he could. "Why…why did you scream?" Aurora, started to cry again and blurred out "My…my parents burned to death, after my father… tossed me to safety, giving up his own life.." Alucard, being gentle and caring like his mother embraced her as she cried. 

Aurora smiled at the memory, "Adrian is just like his mother, kind and caring. I love him so much.. And no one else knows of his connection to us Belmont's." Soon after Aurora fell into a deep sleep, not plagued with nightmares

A/N: I would like the Castlevaina Dungeon once again for the information for Castlevaina: Legends, the ending and the conversions, between Sonia + Alucard and Sonia + Dracula. And the guy that wrote the walkthrough for that game (in which I got the conversions from) 


	4. Part Three: More Anguish

Aurora was still asleep, when Alucard came into her room to check on her.  He smiled when he saw her sleeping "Just like an.. Angel.." He mused.  But yet he was worried about her, since she had cried about her parents the first time he met her.  He had dedicated himself to her, he wanted to help his kin, even though he felt like he could never help her what she was dealing with.  Soon Aurora woke seeing Alucard's kind face.  "Good morning Adrian. How long have you been here?" She inquired.  Alucard smiled "Not long, come breakfast." It was Aurora's turn to smile as she got up from the bed and walked into the eating area. 

Nathan still lived with Morris, and Hugh.  Hugh looked at Nathan who was in a hurry apparently.  "Nathan what is with the hurry?" Hugh questioned his dueling partner.  Nathan had short gray hair that matched his dark blue eyes.  He wore his usual apparel, a tight dark green shirt, which was short sleeved, with silver cuffs. A small chest plate covering his chest where the heart and lungs would be. Over that was a reddish-brown vest, with a white collar turned around his neck. With light brown and black on his shoulders.  Along with white gloves with black cuffs, that went to his wrist.  Two silver belts crossing over each other, with a bit of his half tunic covering most of the right side of the belts.  His half tunic was the same color as his vest, with yellow lining. Lastly with black and sliver leg armor, the silver part went to his knees, the black the rest of the way up his leg.  

Nathan looked at his friend Hugh, "Why do you want to know?" Hugh snickered.  Hugh was man around Nathan's age, he had long brown hair that went a little past his shoulders with brown eyes.  He wore mostly black and grey.  He wore a grey jacket that went a bit above his wrist with black cuffs, underneath he wore a tight black turtleneck.  He had a strange chest plate, it was in the middle of his chest, with grey straps coming to hold it on, and the plate had a grey cross on it.  He had black gloves that went to the end of his jacket.  Also had dark brown belts crossing like Nathan's.  His grey half tunic was covering the left side of his belts and it went down to his upper thigh.  Lastly he wore black armor, and a dark gray armor that went to his knee.  "Well, usually your not in _any hurry, Nathan." Hugh pointed out._

Morris agreed with his son "He's right Nathan." Nathan sat down,  "Well I'm meeting this girl with her friends, in front of the ruins of Dracula's Castle." 

Hugh chuckled "A GIRL, Nathan? Wow." Morris eyed Nathan.  Morris was an old man, he had white hair and bald, he also had a beard.  He also had brown eyes.  He had silver chest armor, which was mostly covered by his dark green scarf that covered also his neck and shoulders and went down to his knees.  His gloves went to his elbow, and were covered with metal.  A belt was around his waist, and two others crossed which were gray, and held a knife.  He wore brown pants, and had silver leg armor that went to his knees.  "What is this girl's name?" Morris asked.  Nathan nervously said "Aurora Bell, Master." Morris quirked an eyebrow "Her friends?" 

Nathan answered "Two of them are her cousins Darien and Daria Fernandez, and man by the name of Adrian Farenheights Tepes." 

Morris frowned that the name of "Tepes".  "Tepes, the family of Dracula." Morris whispered.  "What is it Father?" Hugh asked, Morris only smiled at his son "It's nothing."  

Aurora, Alucard, Darien, and Daria were already at the ruins waiting for Nathan.  "Hey, Aurora!" Someone shouted, Aurora looked to the voice and smiled. "Uriel Kishine you sneak!" Uriel only smiled.  Uriel still had his piercing blue eyes, and his long dark brown hair in a loose ponytail.  Uriel wore a dark green jacket, with a black shirt underneath it. He wore dark brown gloves, and of course his jacket was lined with black.  He wore a cloth belt, which was dark yellow, and dark green pants. Lastly he wore black boots with gold metal tips.  Oh also he wore a silver bracelet with a blue jewel in it, the same one that Maxim Kishine had wore. "How are you, Aurora?" Uriel asked.  "I'm fine, oh I should introduce you." Uriel looked at Aurora and every one with her.  "This is Adrian Farenheights Tepes." Alucard looked over at Uriel and said "Hello" Uriel took a good look at Alucard (I don't need to describe him again so I won't) and noticed he and Aurora looked alike.   "They are my cousins Darien and Daria Fernandez."  He looked at the twins, he saw Daria first she had lavender hair and light green eyes.  She wore a black and orchid dress.  The sleeves were black and went to her elbows, with white puffs of cloth.  The orchid part was coming from the sleeves and parted a little over her chest, and it ended mid-dress it also had a black bow on it.  The rest of the black was puffed on the bottom, and she wore white boots and white tights. She also had a black choker, with a golden marks on it.  

Daria smiled and said "Hello, Uriel" Darien looked "Hello" Uriel next looked at Darien. He had blonde hair with reddish-brown eyes. He wore a crimson trench coat that parted into three pieces like Juste's, and the collar turned up around his neck.  He wore black gloves that went a little past his wrist. Underneath the coat he wore a white shirt, with the collar showing, and over that was a black belt with a gold buckle. The white shirt hanged out over his pants.  Attached to Darien's belt was a scabbard, which was silver and dark purple. His pants were a medium blue,  his boots were black, with a strip of gold and the cuff of the boot was also golden.  Silver metal was covering the ankle to the middle of his foot.  The handle of his sword was a dark purple with a red jewel in it.  Uriel finally looked at Aurora, _She's as beautiful as ever.. Uriel thought.   Unlike the first time, she had a normal braid, and most of her light hair was on her shoulders, and the braid went passed her knees. She wore burgundy earrings.  Her outfit was black and silver.  The collar that fluffed around her neck was silver, along with the cuffs of her sleeves.  The top was black with puffed short sleeves, covering her chest was white cloth that were in ruffles, and close to that were blood red design.  Her belt was of cloth, which was burgundy, that was tied and came to her lower calf.  Her gloves were white and the cuffs burgundy, they went to the wrist. The rest of the top was like a skirt, that was slanted at the bottom and went to her foot. Under was sliver shorts, and she wore white boots, that when to her upper calf. The top of the boot was red, with white wing like things on it. She also had silver metal on the foot and heel of her boot. _

Uriel next saw a golden arm bracelet on her right arm, and on the left arm he saw the bracelet that Juste used to wear.  It was gold with a red jewel.  "Your wearing Juste's bracelet." Aurora nodded "Yeah I know, and your wearing Maxim's."  Uriel could only laugh.  Daria looked over and smiled "Hey! Nathan, over here." Aurora, looked to see Nathan with another man, pointing to them.  Aurora wondered who the man was, but smiled when Nathan came over "Hello, oh this is Hugh Baldwin.  A friend of mine."  Aurora smiled as she looked him and nodded.  Nathan saw Uriel "Who's that?" he asked and Uriel spoke for himself 'I'm Uriel Kishine! Great-grandson of Maxim Kishine!"   Aurora shook her head _Well he's certainly proud of his clan… Like I am…but my clan is so famous…. Aurora thought. Nathan gawked "Kishine, they are friends to the Belmont clan, why are you here with Aurora she's no Belmont." Uriel was really pissed off now "What not a Belmont?! Why you son-of-a-b…Ouch!!!!" Aurora had stomped on his foot to shut Uriel up.  Nathan was confused now, while Aurora silently scolded Uriel.  "What the hell are you thinking Uriel?" Uriel looked at his childhood friend "No, what are you thinking? Are you not proud of your clan?" Uriel angrily whispered.  Aurora opened her mouth and said nothing, short time passed when she whispered back "Yes, I'm proud of my clan, but we are so famous. I wanted a break from it." Uriel didn't glare at her, just smiled and nodded.  "Well, us Kishine's have other friends, besides the Belmont's. Aurora's is one of them." Nathan nodded.  "Nathan? The others?" Hugh said Nathan nodded. "This is Daria Fernandez and her twin brother Darien." Daria and Darien nodded at Hugh.  "And this is Adrian Farenheights Tepes." Alucard only nodded at Hugh.  _

"Well, where are we going Nathan?" Aurora asked.  Nathan snapped out of his trance, for he was admiring Aurora's beauty.  "Well, anywhere besides in that ruin." As he pointed to the ruins of Drac's castle. Daria and Darien whispered at the same time "Thank you, God." Alucard glanced back at it over his shoulder.  "Well lets go, we can into town."  As Aurora walked past Nathan, saw her whip, it had a dark brown handle, gold metal on it and the rest of it was black. Nathan continued to stare at her, Uriel noticed and was jealous.  Everyone but Nathan and Uriel were walking away from the ruins.  Soon Nathan felt a whip around his waist, "Are you coming, Nathan?" Aurora asked in a cute voice, Nathan just nodded dumbly.  Uriel was now really jealous, _She always did that to me! He thought angrily.  He ran up to Nathan and placed his hand on his shoulder, and Nathan looked back at Uriel.  "Aurora is mine!" Uriel hissed at Nathan, and Nathan was still being dragged a little by Aurora's whip. "What?" Nathan asked, Uriel frowned "Don't play dumb with me! I know you like her. You just stay out of my way, she's mine dumb-ass."  Nathan glared at him, "How dare you!" with that Nathan jumped upon Uriel and both fought.  Aurora felt the tugging and heard the fist-fight going on.  "Oh boy…." She whispered, Alucard heard her and asked "What?" Aurora pointed behind her as she stopped. Alucard looked over his shoulder and sighed as he saw Nathan and Uriel fighting.  Hugh chuckled, Darien sighed as well, while Daria laughed.  _

Aurora just shook her head, and pulled her whip away from Nathan's waist.  _I'm I seriously falling for Nathan? I haven't even known him for that long… She thought to herself.  "I wonder what there fighting over?" Alucard whispered to Aurora. "I kind of don't want to know." Alucard agreed with her.  "Aurora, do you want me to separate them?" Daria asked longing to use her magic.  Aurora looked at Daria and smiled "Fine, go on ahead." Daria jumped with glee.  Hugh was amazed by the energy of Daira, and yet was also amazed by her beauty as Nathan was with Aurora.  Daria placed her hands, in the direction of Nathan and Uriel then pulled them away from each other.  Hugh was surprised, that Nathan and Uriel where doing what her hands were doing.  So were Nathan and Uriel, by being pulled apart with no one grabbing them.  Darien complemented on his sister's abilities, Daira look at her twin and thanked him.  She held them separate from each other and held the muscles down so they couldn't move.  Aurora went over to the two "Okay you two, no more fighting." When she said that Daira released them from her magic, and they both nodded.  After that they kept pace with the rest of the group. _

"Hey Nathan, who are you parents?" Nathan looked down "It really doesn't matter, now." Aurora looked worried "Why?" Nathan looked at her "They were killed while banishing Dracula, with my Master Morris Baldwin." Aurora put on a kind smiled, Alucard looked at Aurora and thought _Right now, she looks like mother… He smiled.  "I'm sorry, Nathan" Nathan put on a smile "It's alright.. What about your parents? What happened to them?" Aurora stopped and stared at the ground.  "The…. They were killed in a fire, they were bu-. Burned al..ive…"  Nathan regretted asking her about her parents.   Aurora again saw the glowing eyes, and the ring of fire around her.  She was in a trance again, Alucard was worried now every time this happened it got worse.  Hugh, Nathan, Daria, and Darien were shocked that Aurora was going into such a trance. It really didn't surprise Uriel and Alucard, but Uriel had only seen it once before, Alucard saw it many times in her company. It occur more of the time when someone mentioned the death of her parents.  Again she saw her parents in agonizing pain being burned alive, and the voice again saying it was all her fault. It went even further "Aurora, everyone blames you for your parent's death. Even you're Grandparents, blame you." After the voice said that, her parents disappeared and were replaced with her family Richter, Annette, and Maria and they too were being burned alive.  "You will cause the death of the ones you care the most about, child." The voice said in her head. _

Then they were gone to, and her cousin took there place, and again being burned to death.  Outside she started crying, and whispered "Why…why are you doing this to me?" Everyone was worried, everyone but Alucard and Uriel had never seen her this way. 

"You will cause everyone, that you care about to die child. Even the ones you love, the closest to you."  She saw even Alucard being burned to death, along with Nathan.  Before she saw Hugh and Uriel being burned alive.  She grabbed her head, and fell to ground onto her knees.  Her heart ache of pain and also of love.  She knew more about Nathan then she thought, during this she thought back to a dream she had when she was seventeen.

_Aurora was with the man of her life, he looked like Nathan in fact it was Nathan. This dream was before she knew Nathan.  "Aurora I love, you." __Aurora__ smiled and kissed him "I love you too, Nathan" _

She thought _During the age of seventeen I had dreams with Nathan, I had only forgotten… She knew everything about Nathan… but she didn't know how she could, she guessed being with him was what destiny, had chosen for her life and Nathan's.  Soon the fire around her intensified nearly engulfing her in the flame. Then everyone was burnt corpse on the ground, but yet seeming to say "It's your fault… we are all dead…" She was horrified at the image, and she nearly crushed her temple with her strength, being part vampire.  Alucard could see the blood coming down the sides of her head. She stood, and placed the bloodily fingered hands, at her side.  Her light blue eyes dulled with pain, in her soul and in her heart. Without notice she let out an ear-piercing scream, and everyone noticed the word 'no' in the scream.  This time she didn't faint, she just stood there and cried the color of her eye returned.  Alucard came up to her "Aurora?" in a voice in which was worried.  Aurora looked at Alucard, tears in her eyes, and blood on her face.  "I.. I'm fine…" Nathan not knowing he hugged Aurora from behind and Aurora took comfort, in the gentle embrace.  Alucard looked in Aurora's face and knew that she wasn't alright something was bugging her and he wanted to find out what that 'thing' was.  While Uriel glared at Nathan, but came up to hug Aurora took, she looked at her friend and took comfort with his embrace as well. _


	5. Part Four: Dreams and Evil

For weeks, Aurora didn't really speak to anyone, she was afraid for them that she would kill them.  She didn't want to kill anyone, but she was getting over it.  "I wonder why, my vision got so more vivid?" Aurora wondered, and almost started crying again.  She still had scars from where she grabbed her head.  She heard he door open, turned to see who the visitor was, it was Alucard.  "Aurora, are you feeling better?" Aurora smiled and nodded "Yes, I feel much better. Thank you." Alucard smiled "You know everyone was worried." She nodded knowing.  "I'm sorry to worry you," Alucard placed a hand on her shoulder "What was that about, anyway?  You've had these trances ever since I first met you." Aurora shook her head. "I've had them before I met you, Adrian.  I've had them since I was ten." Alucard was shocked "What? since you were ten?!" She nodded.  "Yes… my parents died when I was ten…."  Alucard pushed her "Tell me what you see." Aurora looked worriedly at Alucard.  "My first one, I saw glowing red eyes and a ring of fire around me.  Then I see my parents being burned alive in front of my eyes." She placed the fingers of her left hand into the creases of her face.  

"That happened for awhile… when I met you, they... elevated the eyes were saying it was my fault…" During of what she said Nathan had walked, into the room.  "The last one I had was the worst… The voice said that everyone blamed me, and that I would kill everyone that I cared about, the ones closest to me.  I …. I" Aurora started to cry remembering the horrible site she saw. "I saw Grandfather, Grandmother, Aunt Maria, Darien, Daria, Uriel, Hugh, you, and Nathan."  Tears streamed down her face "All being burned, soon they were burning corpse's and they blamed me for there death. I was so horrified."  Alucard hugged her, "It's alright, get some sleep Aurora." She nodded.  Nathan quickly got out of the room and outside the door.  Alucard went out of her room, and closed the door.  It was then he saw Nathan, "Nathan, what is it?" Nathan on hearing about Aurora's visions said "Just seeing if Aurora is alright." Alucard nodded saying "She's alright, just resting. I'd suggest you come back another time." Nathan only nodded as he walked out.  Nathan bumped into Uriel, on his way out. "What are you doing here, Nathan?" Nathan frowned "Seeing if Aurora was alright.  I wouldn't go in right now, she's resting." Uriel growled a bit at Nathan and walked off.  "Man that guy holds a grudge." Then he walked home.  

Aurora laid there awake for a bit, and didn't fall asleep until half-an-hour later.                                                                                                       _Aurora looked around, "Aurora!"  She turned, and smiled "Nathan!" They ran to each other and embraced the other. "I missed you, Nathan."  Nathan ruffled her hair a bit "I've missed you too." __Aurora__ forgot all her nightmarish visions, as she held Nathan.  "I'm relived to see that you're alright." She held onto him not letting go. "So am I." _

Aurora opened her eyes, and looked around. No one was in the room with her.  She looked at her window "It's still light out." She slipped out of her bed and opened her bedroom door. "Good, not a soul." She closed the door, sneaked to the front door and crossed the threshold to the outside.  

Aurora was happy to be outside, she needed the fresh air.  She sat down on a bench, and started singing a tune. With all the little kids around, to gather around her. Even some of the adults started to gather.  They seemed to love her singing, and she enjoyed singing.  She opened her eyes to see kids and adults alike, smiling at her. "Another?" She asked and everyone cheered.  Aurora smiled as she started another tune. Nathan and Hugh saw the people moving to where someone was singing.  "I wonder whose singing?" Hugh wondered Nathan shrugged.  They too when over to listen, seeing Aurora was the one singing.  After she was done she stood "I really must go, I'll come back and sing another time."  Most of the kids, grabbed onto her legs "No Aurora don't go!" She only smiled and patted there heads, and managed to pry the little ones off.  

"Aurora!" She turned at the sound of her name.  She saw Nathan and Hugh "Hugh. Nathan!" She ran over and embraced Nathan, and he wrapped his arms around her.  "I'm glad, that you're alright." Aurora snuggled into Nathan's strong chest. _This seems like my dream… She thought.  "Well, I'll see you later Nathan." Hugh left leaving Nathan and Aurora alone.  "Aurora, I know we haven't known each other long. But I"  Aurora looked up at Nathan, looking into Nathan's warm blue eyes.  "I know, you love me.  And I love you, too Nathan." Nathan was shocked that she knew.  "Well, my plan is out the window." Aurora being a curious person, asked "What do you mean by that?" Nathan turned a shade of crimson. "Well, I wanted to give you something." She eyed Nathan, "And what would that be, Nathan Graves?"  Nathan nervously took a ring out of his vest pocket, and showed it to her.  _

She gasped at the beauty of it "Nathan! It's beautiful" Nathan handed it to her, she looked at it more closely. The main gem was an opal, surrounded by two diamonds.  "I want to give this to you, It was my mother's ring."  Aurora surprised looked up at Nathan "Why are you giving me something that was you're mothers?" Nathan smiled "My father gave that ring to my mother, as a token of his love.  I'm doing the same."  Aurora smiled sweetly at Nathan. He took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger.  "Thank you so much, Nathan" Nathan only smiled, and kissed her forehead.  "Aurora!!" A deep voice shouted.  "Adrian!" Aurora shouted, Nathan upon hearing that name, let go of Aurora.  "What are you doing?" Aurora just smiled and said "Just talking with, Nathan."  Alucard looked at Nathan and said nothing.  "Thank you, again Nathan." Nathan nodded.

It was starting to get dark, and the moon was appearing, at the site of the moon Aurora froze.  "Aurora?" Alucard wondered, Nathan touching Aurora feeling that she was cold to the touch. "God damn, this is so damn queer!" Alucard didn't understand what was going on. "What is going on?" Alucard whispered, no one noticed it at all that fangs were starting to grow, in her mouth.  Then a magic crystal surrounded Aurora, and she snapped out of her trance like state.  She looked around franticly, and then pounded on the crystal.  Nathan, ran to the outside and pound on it too.  There was nothing he could do, as the crystal started to rise.  Nathan could see Aurora afraid, screaming but to him she was mouthing his name.  Then a voice out of nowhere said "Sorry, boy.  The Belmont girl is mine!" Nathan was shocked to here him call her the 'Belmont' girl.  He grabbed Alucard's collar and shouted "Alright, Adrian I want to know what the hell is going on! Why did that voice call her a Belmont!"  Alucard knew that the charade couldn't be held anymore.  "Because Aurora is a Belmont! She told you a lie when she said her name was Bell." Nathan let go of Alucard's collar, and started at the ground. "Tell me everything!" Alucard nodded, and took him to Richter's and Annette's home. 


	6. Part Five: The Truth

Alucard and Nathan walked into the door, and Richter was sitting in his chair.  "Hey Adrian." Richter greeted.  But Alucard's stern look gave Maria quite a scare somehow she knew it was about Aurora.  Maria started to cry and ran to Alucard. "Alucard! It's Aurora isn't it?" Nathan was shocked "What? He's Alucard?!"  Alucard looked at Nathan "Yes, I am Alucard. The Son of Count Dracula." Richter stood and let Nathan sit down.  "The boy, found out huh?" Alucard nodded "He found out, and someone has Aurora."   Alucard clasped his fist _I have failed you my kin! I wanted to take care of you as much as I could… "So you're Richter Belmont?" Nathan asked.  Richter looked over at Nathan "Yes, I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was." Nathan just shook his head "It's alright."  Maria, grabbed her sister's hand "Alucard what are we going to do?" Alucard looked at the floor, "I don't know Maria, I don't know." _

Nathan spoke up "We should, go and find her!" Alucard shook his head "We don't even know where to look." Nathan had to agree "Alucard what is going on?" Darien asked, grasping his sword handle.  "Someone has Aurora." Darien and his twin gasped.  "And there is something all of you should know. But first we need, Uriel." Alucard turned to Darien "Darien please go get Uriel. And Nathan…" Nathan looked up into Alucard's face "get your friend Hugh, we might need his help as well." Nathan nodded as he stood.  It took minutes for Darien and Nathan to get Hugh and Uriel.  "What is it, Adrian?" Uriel asked.  Alucard looked over at Uriel "Aurora has been, taken.  And all of you need to know this…" Alucard started laying out in detail about her visions, telling them everything.  After he was done Alucard, looked over at Nathan seeing that he wasn't surprised at all. "Nathan, why aren't you surprised?" Nathan shook his head "I overheard you and Aurora talking…" Alucard just nodded.  Uriel being hot-tempered shouted "Well, let's go look for her! If you won't help you're a bastard!" Nathan grabbed Uriel's arm and tightened his grip "We can't, we don't know where she is!" 

Uriel growled, "Fine," Daria closed her eyes and stood calmly.  Darien looked at his sister, soon she opened her eyes wide "I can't feel her at all." Darien didn't like that comment that his sister made.  But he had to admit to it, he couldn't feel her either.  "I don't like this, in fact I hate this shit!" Darien cursed. "We'll stay on the look out." Hugh suggested.  "I'll go along with that, Hugh." Nathan said, everyone else nodded. 

Aurora felt like she was a dark and damp place. She didn't like the feeling she was getting from this place. Her tongue felt her teeth, and felt fangs.  "What? I've got fangs?" She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, soon she saw another side of herself, and it grinned evilly at her.  With that Aurora fell into a deep black hole, which she felt there was no hope of escape.

For months there were no signs of Aurora.  During one of his checks, Nathan saw someone laying in the dirt.  Nathan kneeled down to the person and looked at him seeing the fangs punctures, in her neck.  Nathan was freaked out "Adrian!!!" Nathan shouted. Alucard ran to him "What is it Nathan?" Nathan pointed down to the woman on the ground.  Alucard looked at the neck, and his eyes went wide. "Only a vampire could do this." He whispered. "I wonder who did this?" Nathan wondered.  "I don't know Nathan…" Alucard said "Let's call it a night." Nathan nodded as they walked back to where they stayed.   "Good, they haven't found me.. HA HA" A feminine voice said from the shadows, and then the thing disappeared, back into the shadows. 

Nathan didn't sleep that well, that night "Want something, Nathan?" Morris asked.  Nathan only shook his head, "You've got to eat something, Nathan!" Hugh butted in.  Nathan kept his long face, and shook his head again. Hugh and Morris left Nathan alone.  "Nathan's been like this since Aurora when missing." Morris nodded "That's what love will do." Hugh was shocked "Love? Wait, Father!" Hugh shouted as Morris walked away and Hugh ran after.  Nathan sat in bed looking out his window "Aurora… where are you? Are you alright?" He had tears coming from his eyes.  Soon he heard a distant scream, and got dressed quickly and ran out.  

Another human, had been bitten.  A demon was near the body with his blood on its face, its fangs exposed.  Alucard was the first on the sense, next was Nathan.  Lastly Uriel, Hugh, Darien, and Daria.  "So you're the demon that has been doing this!" Hugh shouted.  The demon was female, it started to laugh. Her laugh was a mix of a crackle of a hyena, and a sadistic maniac.  She turned to face the group, she was a vampire.  She had dull light blue orbs, they had no warmth, just dull and cold.  She clothing was a mix of a Succubus, and mostly normal.  Her white like hair was held up in a bun by a rose and thorn crown, the thorn's were silver the roses a tuscan crimson. The rest flowed down to her lower calves, and most were around her shoulders. She wore a black choker that looked like spider webs in the middle. Attached to the rose crown was a grey cloth that looked like something Lisa wore (Alucard's mother).  Her gloves were black that went from her upper arm all the way down.  On the left arm was twisted gold arm band.  Her top, just made her look like a slut.  It was black, and it didn't really conceal anything, but her abdomen, and lower breast. The design was the tuscan red color. Her nipples could be clearly seen, and the rest was black cloth that covered the rest of her, and high black boots.  

No one but Nathan saw what was on her right arm, it was a bracelet that was gold with a red gem.  "Uriel isn't that Juste's bracelet?" Nathan whispered.  Uriel looked at the vampire's arm, "Yes, It is! That Juste's bracelet!" Then Nathan saw something really damning, the ring he had given to Aurora before she was kidnapped.  "Aurora… what is going on?" The vampire sneered "Aurora? She's gone..  Only I'm left.  One that never felt love, blamed for everything."   A man's voice was heard next "That's right, you were blamed for your parent's death." Then a man did appear, He looked like a Dark Priest… "Aurora is gone. This is Ciardha the Black Lady." Alucard clenched his fist, "How dare you!"  The Dark Priest waved a hand a Ciardha "Leave us my dear," Ciardha bowed, took one last look at Nathan and left.  Nathan saw something there, not a look of evil, but a look… a look pleading for help. "You Bastard!" Shouted Uriel.  "How dare you, how could you do this?" Darien shouted tears streaming down his face. 

"It was easy, I caused the fire that killed her parents… Son of a Belmont. Ha! It was easy to get into her mind, but she came slowly. But the Aurora you knew no longer exist, all that is left is Ciardha, my Black Lady!" He laughed an evil laugh, then left them.  "No I don't believe that!" Nathan shouted.   "Believe it Nathan! Aurora is gone!" Hugh shouted.  "I can't the look she gave me before she left."  Alucard looked at Nathan "What look?" Nathan started to cry. "It was a plea for help.  The Aurora we know is still there." Alucard sniffed the air, "What is it Adrian?" Daria asked.  "She still as the blood of a Belmont running through her veins.  I can follow that trail, of her scent." Nathan smiled "Well, what are we waiting for?" They all nodded a followed Alucard, to a dark castle which was not Drac's.  


	7. Part Six: Into the Castle full of Sorrow

Everyone followed Alucard; they ran smack dab into a large castle. "This is where she's been, in this castle."  Nathan got ready his whip, Alucard his sword, Uriel, Hugh, and Darien also with swords, lastly Daira with her magic and staff.  The drawbridge and the gates opened for them.  "This is too creep" Daria whispered.  "This is not time to be scared, Daira." Alucard said in a calm voice.  They ran into the castle not knowing what dangers laid ahead.  They ran into many vile creatures, as they entered.  

The Priest laughed "Look at this Ciardha, your 'friends' are coming." Ciardha laughed "What friends?"  He laughed again "Right, they left you to rot, never caring." Ciardha looked back at the Priest "What is it you want me to do?" He turned back to the image of the group "Kill them if you can, in anyway you like, Black Lady." She smiled an evil smile, she held up the scared whip "Oh course." With that she left.  He laughed at the attempt; he thought they could never do. 

The group was fighting a group of Siren's "Will this never end?" Darien wondered.  "Keep up, Darien don't give up!" Nathan shouted.  Soon the Siren's left the group alone.  "What the hell is going on?" Alucard asked.  "I don't know, and I don't like it." Uriel said.  Nathan ran forward, "Nathan wait!" Alucard shouted, but Nathan didn't hear him.  He wanted to find Aurora fast, and to help her. "Nathan!!" Hugh shouted, "Nathan get you ass back here!" Nathan this time heard Hugh, and he did stop.  But he didn't turn around; the group ran up to him.  "Let's stay in a group. No running off." Alucard said.  Nathan nodded, even though he felt alone.  Daria placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder "Don't worry Nathan. We'll find her, and save her." Nathan gave a weak smile.  Daria smiled back, "Alright lets go." Nathan shouted the group started to run around the castle.  When they first started, Daria clasped Hugh's hand, and held it behind her as they ran. 

Ciardha stood before a pool of water, "This will be his Grave!" She laughed as she awaited someone to step on the trap-door down here.  She stood by the water, waiting…

Soon they ran into a fork in the road. "What are we going to do?" Uriel asked, "Well there is six here.  We could split up into groups of three." Darien suggested.  Alucard considered it, "I think that's the best way of finding Aurora. But yet were still in a group."  Daria looked at he twin "Darien you need to go with the other group." Darien nodded.  Nathan looked at Daria "Why?" She smiled "Because my brother has magic too, somewhat like me.  He could heal when his group needed it." Nathan nodded.  "I'll go with Hugh, and Daira." Uriel said, Nathan, Darien and Alucard when together.  As they separated, Daria tightened her hold on Hugh's hand.  Hugh face turned a light crimson but he didn't let it bother him.  

The path Nathan, Alucard, and Darien took, was slightly empty. It only had a few skeletons, and Will-o-Wisp's.  "Something isn't right here. This is too easy…" Darien whispered.  He was right just as Nathan moved more down the path, a trap-door opened underneath him. "Nathan!" Darien shouted as he ran to the door and pounded it.  "Darien don't worry, I think he'll be fine." Darien looked up at Alucard and nodded. "Let's see if there is anything here." They walked down further seeing no passages anywhere a dead end.  "Let's get back to Daira and the others, and then we'll look for Nathan as well as Aurora." Darien said as they walked back making sure that they didn't fall through the trap-door. 

Nathan fell into a pool of water, and when he reached the surface he sputtered out water, and then coughed.  "Well, well. Who do we have here?"  Nathan looked up to see Ciardha "Aurora…" Ciardha sneered "Stop calling me that!"  Nathan moaned in slight pain.  His eyes met her dull ones, and for a moment he saw Aurora's warmth in them.  Nathan grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the water.  She was about to drown for she was too shocked to swim.  But Nathan pulled her up into his arms.  He used all this strength to pull them out and onto the floor. Nathan laid her on the floor, and traced his fingers alone her face.  Even in this form, she still looked like herself, when asleep.  He leaned over and kissed her lips.  Soon she awoke and pushed him off "How dare you kiss me, you creep!" Nathan looked at her "How can I be a creep if I just saved you?" Her eyes went wide "You saved me? Why?" Nathan smiled "Because, I love you. Remember?" Ciardha looked away from Nathan. _If he hated me, then why? Does her really love, and care for me?  She asked herself.  She stood, and backed away "Leave me, alone." Nathan saw her in that form, he saw her eyes return to her.  "Aurora, please…" But Ciardha shouted "STOP IT! LEAVE ME!!!" grasping her temple and disappearing. "Aurora…" Nathan whispered and almost cried. It was then the rest came into room "Nathan are you alright?" Hugh asked worriedly.  "Yes. I'm fine Hugh." Nathan stood.  __That Priest will pay for what he did! He thought "Let's find, that priest and Aurora." Uriel looked at Nathan and knew that he cared for her a lot, and couldn't deny it.  "Right, Nathan." He said and he held out his hand. Nathan looked at it "Right." He said as he took Uriel's hand.  They left to find both the priest and Aurora.  _

The Priest, saw that Ciardha had return with out killing anyone of them.  "Ciardha, what is wrong?" She looked at him with her eyes dull "Nothing" She said coldly.  "Good." And he turned back to the image. "Next time kill them." Ciardha bowed.  _Is what the priest told me, all a lie? She asked herself, and answering herself. __Yes! Yes it is.  Nathan and everyone cares for us.  Ciardha looked at her left ring finger, and saw the ring Nathan had given her before the Priest came.  __Nathan… gave me this ring as a token of his love… __He- She couldn't finish the thought for everyone burst into the room.  She looked at them with her dull eyes.  "Ciardh-" Nathan snapped his whip on the ground.  "Shut up you bastard! You will pay!"  Everyone in the room glared at the priest.  "Kill them." She kept up the ruse with him "Yes…" Now her whip snapped the floor.  Nathan went wide eyed, she was aiming at him.  He closed his eyes, and then heard someone else cry in pain. He opened his eyes to see the Black Lady attacking the Priest.  Tears coursing down her face. "You… You caused my visions. I see clearly now, you brainwashed me by you visions and finally abducting me, and finishing it." She used her whip to start choking him. "How..?!" He gasped, She made it tighter "It took, Nathan to show me the truth! Saving me from drowning.  And me saving his token of love. Now you shall die!" She pulled as tight as she could and broke his neck.  _

She turned to her friends and family "Thank you, everyone… I'm sorry for the trouble I caused." Alucard smiled "It's aright, you couldn-" He was stopped dead by the castle rumbling.  "Get out!" Aurora screamed as she pushed them all out of the room.  "No, I'm not leaving you!" Nathan shouted crying.  She gave him a kind smiled "Here take, this." And handed him Juste's bracelet.  Then she threw him out. "Now get out Nathan!" and she locked herself in the main room.  "Let's do as she said" Alucard agreed. Darien and Hugh had to drag Nathan away from the door, as he was screaming "AURORA!!!" Aurora looked at the door, "I am truly sorry, Nathan.  But this is for the best.  Until we meet again, my love…" The castle crumbled to the ground just as everyone got out.  

"NO!" Nathan cried and fell to his knees.  Face covered with tears, everyone was in tears.  "Aurora. Why?" Uriel asked her.  "Come, we must tell Richter and everyone else." Nathan stood, and nodded.  Daria held on to Hugh, and cried on his shoulder. Hugh patted her shoulder, to calm her as they made there way back to Richter's place. 

"NO! AUROA!!" Annette shouted, crying as well. "I am sorry, she gave her own life for us." Alucard said tears still coursing down his face.  _There is no way, __Aurora__ would let the castle fall on her Maria thought, but didn't speak of her opinion.  Alucard headed for the door. "Alucard where are you going?" Maria asked. Alucard turned to her "To sleep, I have no reason to be here anymore." With that Alucard left.  Nathan looked at Juste's bracelet that Aurora had given him.  "Richter do you.." Richter held up his hand "No, you keep it. She wanted you to have it." Nathan nodded and put it on his wrist.  That night everyone cried, all that knew her.  _

But as Nathan slept and cloaked figure appeared at his window, "I'm sorry Nathan…" and the figure disappeared..  


	8. Part Seven: Seven years after

Seven years have past, since the death of Aurora Belmont. Now there was something new to talk about the town. People were beginning to talk just as three people walked in; two were young children more than likely seven years of age. The adult with them was unknown for he or she was wearing a cloak to cover itself. One was a boy, the other was a girl. The boy had long white hair that went to his upper arms, which went perfectly with his lavender eyes. His hair was parted on the right side. He wore a green trench coat, with a slit down the middle in the back. A black shirt, white pants and finally black boots, that went to his calves. The girl had long grey hair; it was parted in the middle it was about the same length as the boy, but was more in a low ponytail, that went with her warm blue eyes. She wore a long and dark purple dress. She had black low heel boots. The sleeves were long, that went to her wrist, and the neck line was high which was appropriate for a girl her age. Many of the town's people looked at the group, and were in shock. "Oh my word that young boy looks just like Juste Belmont!!" When the adult accompanying them heard that they ran. "Mama, why are we doing this?" the little girl asked. The woman replied "Novia, I don't want to let anyone know just yet." Novia nodded at her mother. 

Maria was seen running past Nathan, and Uriel. She was running up the stairs to see Richter. Nathan and Uriel looked at each other and ran after Maria. "Richter!" Richter looked over at Maria, and the coming Nathan and Uriel. "What is it, Maria?" Maria walked into the room. "Many have told me, that a boy came into town and he looked like Juste." Richter sat at that. "A young child looking like my father, huh?" Maria nodded. "I wish to see the boy." Maria nodded. She left the room, the boys wanted to know what the heck was going on. "Maria…" But she cut Uriel short "If you wish to know follow me." She was walking out the door, and they followed her. 

The woman, was walking around and overhearing the conversations that the people were having. 

"Have you heard?" 

"No, what?" 

"I heard that Annette Belmont, died."

"Really?!" The other woman nodded. The mother of the two children, started to cry. "No, Grandmother… I was too late.." She whispered. The boy looked at his mother. "Mother, are you alright?" The mother looked at her son. "Yes, Damon I am. Just a little sad." Damon and Novia looked at there mother, and nodded. "Come you two, we need to drop you off somewhere." The two nodded and followed her. Soon she saw Maria, Nathan, and Uriel walking there way. "Shit!" She cursed as she grabbed Novia and Damon and hid behind a wall. She waited for them to pass, before she walked further. "Here, Mother?" he asked and the mother nodded. "Now, I want the two of you to go up stairs, and meet with Richter. While I go meet with an old friend." The two smiled and nodded, knowing there mother needed to do this alone. 

"We'll see you later, Mother!" The young boy shouted and waved. "Come on, Damon!" Novia told her brother he only nodded. Novia opened the door, and let her brother in. She walked in after and closed the door, the walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the ageing Richter's room. "Richter Belmont?" Damon asked, not appearing from behind the door. Richter sat up, and quirked up an eyebrow knowing this was a young boy, at his door. "Come in young one." But didn't expect a young girl was with the boy, and that the boy was the one he wanted to see. "What is your name boy?" Damon some what resisted to tell him, but Novia finally said something. "I am Novia Graves and this is my twin brother Damon Graves." Richter almost fell out his bed with that one. "What, Graves?" and they nodded. "Your Father is Nathan Graves, right?" they nodded. "Your mother is?" He questioned. The twins looked at each other, then finally said at the same time "Aurora.. Belmont…Graves.." This time Richter did fall out of bed, and the twins helped him back up. 

The now revealed Aurora walked around Alucard's castle trying to find is room again. She ran into no creatures of any kind, like they knew she was there. But soon many were surrounding her, she wasn't scared at all but she still had her hood on. "Who are you?" One of the creatures asked. "Hello, my friends." The creatures went wide eyed, and smiled as she took off her hood. "Miss Aurora!" The shouted. She smiled at them. Some Siren's came around "Come, please sing for us." She couldn't refuse them, so she followed them to a glorious room, and she sat down in a big chair, to which she thought it was Alucard's. "Yes, please sing!" The shouted. She waved her hands up and down to quiet them down. "Alright I will." She finally said and they cheered. She exercised her voice a bit before she began. Her voice sounded as beautiful as ever, her voice echoed through out the castle and everyone heard even the sleeping Alucard… 

Alucard moaned and groaned, as he pushed off the coffin lid off. He groaned, and got up and opened the door to his room, and saw many of his minions running to the main room, where the voice was coming from like they knew was singing. He rolled his eyes and walked to the room. As he got to the doorway, he didn't see the person sing he just shouted "What the hell is going on?!" All of them stared sacredly at their Master. "Master Alucard, please don't be angry.." He was about to say something until he saw the person sitting in the chair and as singing before he interrupted. "No, this can't be." But there she was right in front of him. He could see all her hair, under her long and glorious. "Adrian, I know you're shocked." Aurora said as she stood. Her light blue eyes looked into Alucard's eyes. "Aurora, how…?" Aurora shook her head. "Before the castle fell, I jumped out. All I got was a broken leg, and a sprained wrist. And learning three months later I as pregnant." Alucard, looked at her. "What? How? Who?" Aurora giggled a bit. "Nathan. And he and I being in water." Alucard shook his head "Maybe we should talk about his with Nathan, and your family.." 

Maria, Nathan, Uriel returned, with no child but heard Richter having a good time up in his room, and two kids laughing. Soon Daria, Hugh, and Darien arrived hearing about the boy. "What is going on in there?" Hugh wondered. "I really don't know, brother." Darien said. Two years earlier Daria had married Hugh so that is why Darien called him brother. "Well let's see" Maria said. They all walked up the stairs, and Maria opened the door. They all saw two kids on Richter's back and him laughing. "Maria!" Richter said, the two kids looked over and stopped laughing. "That's the kid who looks like Juste!" Maria shouted. "Yes, his name is Damon. This is twin Novia." They all looked over at the girl and Hugh was shocked. "She looks a bit like Nathan!" Then a voice behind them said "Well she should!" They looked over there shoulders to see it was Alucard with a cloaked figure with him. "What do you mean?" Nathan asked. Alucard walked up the stairs, and picked up the little girl, also noticing she looked a bit like his mother. He walked down the stairs to the figure "Novia is your daughter. That was under strange circumstance." Nathan looked like fish, "No, I don't think s-" The figure spoke "It is true Nathan, they are yours." Damon and Novia giggled, Novia jumped from Alucard to her mother, and Damon ran down the stairs and jumped as well knocking off her hood. They all gawked, Novia at her Mothers encouragement took off her mother's cloak. Uriel took one step "Aurora…." She only nodded, Maria was happy and angry with her niece, and she walked down and slapped her. A bit of blood trickled down Aurora's lip. She only stood there unwavering "I deserved that, I will not cry. For I have already cried." Maria, looked at her and shook her head "This is just like you, Aurora Belm-" Damon held up his hand "It's Graves, Aunt Maria!" Aurora looked over at Hugh and Daria "How long have you two, been married?" Daria looked at Aurora. "Two years." Aurora only smiled. 

"Hey you two, why don't you go into my old room, and play." They nodded as she put them down and they raced to her room. She smiled as she saw them run off. "So Aurora, who did they happen?" Aurora looked over at her grandfather. "Well, that is easy. Let's just say, that when Nathan pulled me into the water… He uhhh… well something swam, and got me impregnated." Nathan only blushed as she said that. She looked over at Nathan's arm. _He's wearing Juste's bracelet I gave him.. _"Why did you fake your death?" Hugh asked, She looked over at him "I feared that my demons would come back to take me over, so I fake my death. And I waited till I felt I was ready to come back, and that I wouldn't hurt anyone, again." Alucard held her in a gentle embrace as she cried, remembering what happened. "It is alright Aurora." He whispered to her. She gained her composer, and wiped her eyes and smiled. "Maybe Nathan, and Aurora should have sometime alone with out their children around." Hugh suggested. "I'll go with that." Richter said. "Alright, I'll help." Alucard said as in meaning just watching them not playing. Maria nodded as she would help too. "Alright it's settled." Nathan said, as he got closer to Aurora. She blushed a bit and, put one finger up. She walked over to her room, and opened the door. "Novia, Damon you'll be staying with Grandfather, Aunt Maria, and Adrian." They looked at there mother and nodded. Hugh left with Daria and Darien. Uriel left for his home, and Nathan took Aurora to his home. She walked in the door, and Nathan immediately put his arms around her waist. He smoothed out her hair with his face, "Nathan…" He only held on tighter. "I missed you." Aurora looked back at him "So have I.." 


End file.
